Ianto's past(and maybe his future)
by Klaina
Summary: Jack is back from the year that never was and has all the hopes of getting Ianto all for himself. The problem is that he is not the only one that wants him. Sebastian Smythe from Glee added at the story


_Ianto's past(and maybe his future)_

 _Set right after Jack return for the year that never was. No John Hart to be seen_

 _Sebastian Smythe from glee as new character_

 _Warnings: Against (kind of)_

-I can't believe that it's our Ianto. He seems so relaxed and juvenile and … I don't know, different-

-I know what you mean Tosh. If I hadn't saw him this morning I will swear that this guy isn't Ianto.-

-Tell me again, who was that bloke that drop by us these videos?- Owen asked to the girls.

-There says: "Enjoy and call me when you have finished (or even while you are at it, if you need a hand) xoxo Seb- Gwen answered reading the note. – Just Seb, no complete name-

In that moment the alarm sounds and the cog door slide open.

-Hey Teaboy, do you know any Seb?-

-Yes, Sebastian Smythe, why?-

-A guy- -Very awesome guy-add Gwen –Dropped those video and left a note. We were wondering if this hyperactive teenage boy was you- Owen concludes.

Ianto and Jack went to the TV and saw a younger version of Ianto dancing in underwear across what seems like a college bedroom.

-Yep. That's me. Sebastian left it for me then? Has he said anything?-

-Just to give you this- Toshiko passed him the note.

Ianto read it and smiled. Jack read it from behind him and says - He wasn't smart enough to leave you his number, tough-

-It is just a part of the game. He had found me and now I have to find him.-

-Soooo, he was what? Best friend? BOYfriend? He was a she?-

-Oh, you are so curious Owen. He was my better half. We have started hating each other, then we became friends, best friends and ,after a really rough period full of misunderstanding and fights, we became boyfriends. Easy, no?-

-If you say so- Jack was jealous, it was written all over his face, but he knew perfectly that he hadn't any rights to be. He left Ianto for the Doctor and know he has to make up for it and this Sebastian guy wasn't going to help him re-win the archivist trust.

-So what now?- Gwen asked.

-Now I will ask Tosh to rent me her postation and use the Torchwood network to track him-

-But that is cheating!-

-No, is just bending the rules. Now shush I have a lover to find- Ianto went past Jack not noticing his hart-broken look.

-Here you are. I've been looking for you forever- told Ianto to a gorgeous stranger at the bar, smiling.

-Don't you dare using cheesy Klaine line with me. Hi beautiful-

Sebastian Smythe smiled at Ianto. It wasn't difficult, even from where the others were staying, spying the two, to see the love between the men or why Ianto was, once, in love with Sebastian.

The two men kept talking for a couple of hours and with every minute Jack became more miserable.

-Jack. Stop it. You have no right to do this. Ianto has suffered more than any one of us. Sebastian is a safer and easier choice for his heart and you cannot beak him all over again.-

Jack was expecting this reaction from one of the girls but not from the medic.

-And since when you became friend of Ianto. You two have always fight-

-True. But I do care about him. He became a sort of little brother for me, for us. And you have asked when? When he nearly died saving Tosh. After the 6-hours-operation and two-days-coma I have asked him what the hell was he thinking when he launched himself in front of Toshiko, and do you know what he said? Jack isn't here, someone has to save the others and you lot are more valuable than me.-

-Why would he think that?-

-He told me also that. Because you have choose us. Individually. I was chosen for Katie and my ability as a doctor. Tosh for her computer skills. Gwen for her being so a copper. Ianto? He have begged you to take him to work with you. He is just the teaboy. But he is more than that, and I know that it is also my fault. Me in first place started to call him teaboy and under-evaluated him but I'm trying to redeem.-

-Thank you for your kind words, Owen. Now, if you don't mind too much we have work to do. And for the next time, turn off your commons-

Both men turned and saw that Ianto and the girls were laughing at them.

-I didn't know you were a softy-heart, Owen. Good to know- Toshiko says passing them.

-Keep saying things like those and you will have her in your power soon, Owie-

-Don't you dare call me like that again Teaboy!-

Ianto took Gwen underarms and followed Tosh.

-Saw? Like brothers. In fact I now want to kill him-

-Hey Ianto. Um, I was wandering how are you doing, I mean with me come back and Sebastian come out. Owen told me that those past few weeks have been rough for you-

-3 month-

-What?-

-You went away with your Doctor for 3 month and 5 day precisely. Not exactly a couple of weeks.-

-Of course you have been counting them.- Jack smiled sadly- But for me that was a whole year. The end of the world, to be precisely. We fixed the time and it all reversed but I can remember. You weren't there but I have thought of you, all of you, for the whole time.-

\- Enough of that! Enough of the hero façade. You thought that you would return and everyone would fall back at your feet and in not you would convince them, us, with this I-was-away-for-an-awfully-good-reason/ I-am-always-the-hero speech. Well, it is not working. Not with me. You broke me, in so many tiny pieces that I'm not full together again yet. Sebastian can help me with that. He knew me back when I was in high school. He loved me even if I was broken and when he has fixed me I ran away. I have done horrible things to him and to me too. But he is here for me. We have made a promise back then and I intend of honor it-

-Care to share?-

-If by 27 we would still love each other and we don't a romantic partner we would come back together. He was born on the 31 July so in 15 days will be 27. We have 15 day to understand if we still love each other.-

-And do you?-

-I don't know. He was my first real love. It wasn't until I found him that I knew what real love means, so it's a bit difficult to divide the love that I felt when I was 17 and the love that I could be feeling now.-

-You were really in love then. So why you ran away?-

-Everyone that we know says that it was only high school love. That it will pass and we would have our hearts broken. Meanwhile my scholarship was ending and I had to return back to Wales. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't real love and that the others were right. I came back, met Lisa and foul myself. As you can guess on your own Lisa was the opposite of Sebastian. Frist thing she was a SHE, black sweet and innocent, she had never left the country. I've introduced her to my family and pretend that she was the reason why I've been so distracted. I don't know if she ever knew I was bluffing with her, but maybe she didn't care. With time I fell in love with her but was never as strong as my love for Sebastian-

-So you already have an answer. Yes, you are still in love with him as you ever were- Jack tried to smile even if he felt like dying inside.

-The problem is that is not as simple as it seems, because you have entered the picture. You were… are, so totalizing. I fell for you from the first moment, and I knew it was so wrong. I was trying to save Lisa and I had promised to myself to never fall in love with a man again. Anyway there you were, awesome and stunning as ever, with your raf coat and flirting smile. I hated you for this. And just as happened with Sebastian my hate became love. And I knew you, you would never stop flirting with Gwen or shagging around, I would ever be the second choice. But then you died and came back. You kissed me in front of the other and I hoped. And as you were planning for a long time you vanished into thin air. Back then I knew that you would eventually go with the Doctor, I convinced myself that I wasn't enough , not to make you stay-

-Ianto- Jack sound broken – It wasn't like that. You are the reason I came back. You Jones, Ianto Jones. With your three piece suit , nice face and witty replies. You know perfectly that it can't last with that boy. You would have to lie to him, go home late and spend an awfully long time with me. You would start to behave like Gwen does and we cannot bear another jealous boyfriend.-

-You are completely right, I can't do both, but you are wrong in presuming that I would chose Torchwood over him.-

-You can't! We need you! I need you!-

-You went on well without me for a whole year, what changed?-

-I realize that I …-

-What? You aren't even able to say it!-

-Yan? Sorry to interrupt you. Wait, are you ok?-

-Yes, Seb. I'm ok. I don't think you have already met my boss. Captain Jack Harkness- Sebastian, after a moment spent checking that Ianto was ok, met the ice-cold blue eyes of Jack.

-THE Captain? Whoa, it's a very pleasure to meet you sir. Ianto told me so much about you-

-Did he? Nice things I hope- Jack faked his usual self-confidence.

-More naughty than nice-

-He is kidding-

-Of course I am. Oh Mon dieu, YOU are the ex-boyfriend/non-defined-partner! You are the asshole that left him!-

-Seb! Behave-

-But…-

-He hasn't done it for hurting me. Is not dissimilar from what I have done to you. He was scared and found an easy way out.-

-As you say… but I still hate him-

The two look at each other and after a moment they both smile. Ianto must have thought something like: "I love when you play the jealous boyfriend" and Sebastian appeared pleased by it.

-Anyway, I've came to take you for our dinner. The others are waiting-

-Others?! What?-

-You wasn't supposed to know but I know how much you hate surprises so just fake to be surprise when we will face them, 'kay?-

-But…-

-Nope. You can't escape. Santana will kill me if I let you go- Ianto was defeated.

-Ok then. Just tell me who will be there-

-All the old group. New Direction AND Warblers-

-I won't get out of it alive, will I?-

-I'll make sure nobody hurts you, my dear- humors him Sebastian.

-I guess I don't have a choice. Jack, I think that this is the end of our discussion. I made my choice. Now is up to you. Or I will stay and have it in my way or I'll have to say goodbye. Anyway you and me know that I won't forget so you'll have to find a solution. Goodnight, Sir-

And taking Sebastian hand went away from Jack and all their possible life together.

 _Ok, then. What you think? I am sorry if I did a lot of errors but I'm Italian and not fluent as I hoped in English, so please let me know so I can correct them. I don't even know where this story has come from I was working and I was bored so I've started writing. Let me know thanksss._

 _Klaina_


End file.
